Yule Tide Intoxication
by WolfAsh
Summary: Its Christmas of 1979. The Marauders and friends are celebrating Christmas at the Potters. Sirius gets a little too drunk and starts telling Christmas stories from Hogwarts days, ones that really shouldn't ever be told.


**Authors Note: WARNING! If any of you are reading Untouchable, my Sirius/Lily fic, this may or may not give away the ending. I haven't decided how i'm ending the story. If you're not reading the story, you should!!! lol, but you don't have to read it to really understand anything. Just know that Lily and Sirius had a fling around Christmas time one year. Anyway, this story is about basically what happens to my my character. Sirius basically gets drunk and reminisces about Christmases during his Hogwarts years. So enjoy and tell me what you think!!! Oh yeah, Remus is the narrator in the present, unless otherwise stated, and Sirius is narrating the flashbacks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except Becca and Carly!!!**

Yule Tide Intoxication

It was Christmas Eve of 1979 in Godric's Hollow. The air was cool and crisp. A slight scent of peppermint and pine filled the air. A fresh layer of snow had fallen during the day, blanketing the small neighborhood in white. Green wreathes and garlands decorated all the houses down the street. Christmas songs were being sung everywhere. And Sirius Black was already drunk.

We were celebrating the holiday at Lily and James's house this year. I had apparated at their house around 3:30 in the afternoon. I thought I would have been the first guest there, but when I knocked on the door, I was almost knocked down by an enormous bear hug.

"Moony, Cherry Mistmas!" Sirius was already drunk, what a surprise.

"Ok, Pads. Let go of me." I tried urgently to break away from his chokehold of a hug because I was finding it hard to breathe. He finally let go and I walked into the kitchen to greet the hosts and see if I could help out in anyway. I heard Sirius stumbling behind me.

"Merry Christmas!" I said to Lily and James who were rushing around the kitchen. James was trying to be helpful to Lily, but Lily kept finding him in the way of her cooking and was getting rather frustrated with him. But once they saw me, both stopped what they were doing and greeted me.

"Merry Christmas Remus!" Lily said cheerfully as she gave me a hug.

"Merry Christmas Moony! How have you been?" James eyed me. The full moon had been last week and I hadn't had James's, Sirius's and Peter's company while I transformed. I knew they had been starting to worry about me.

"Never better. So when did Sirius get here?" I was assuming he had gotten here at like 10 in the morning. He was always hanging out at the Potter's place because he couldn't bear to be separated for James for too long.

"Oh, just an hour ago."

"What? And he's already that drunk? He's getting word's mixed up and stumbling everywhere."

"Yeah, umm, he kind of had a breakdown earlier because someone here couldn't wait for everyone to get here to announce our news," Lily told me and glared at James.

"You can't expect me to keep news this big a secret from Sirius too long. He's my best friend. I tell him everything." James told Lily. I was wondering what the big secret was and was eyeing both of them suspiciously.

"OK, I can't keep it from Moony either. Can't we just tell him now? The others won't be here for awhile," James was getting frustrated. He was never good at keeping secrets. Lily nodded. "Remus, we're having a baby!"

For a moment, I stood speechless, starring at the beaming couple. This was not what I expected at all. "Wow! Guys, that's amazing! Congratulations!" I gave both of them a hug. "When's it due?"

"End of July, beginning of August," Lily replied still beaming.

"This is amazing! Wow! But what does this have to do with Sirius's breakdown?" I asked still and little confused and shocked. I couldn't be happier for the young couple.

"Well, I think it really shocked him. He's really stuck in Hogwarts years. And I think the word baby really freaked him out. His glory days were at Hogwarts and I don't think he's ready to leave those days behind. He really freaked out and he downed every alcoholic beverage he could find in the house. Lily had to call Carly and ask her to bring some when she comes over." That actually didn't surprise me.

Then Sirius stumbled into the kitchen, "Hey Prongsie! Do you remember Christmas first year…"

_Flashback December 25, 1971_

_"Sirius, Remus, Peter! Time to get up! Presents!" James yelled at the top of his lungs. I heard Remus and Peter jump out of bed and start to run downstairs to the common room to join James._

_"Come on Sirius," Remus said as he passed by my bed. I groaned. I never had any presents. My parents hated me and never wanted to give me presents. I knew this year, for sure they wouldn't because I had been sorted into Gryffindor. I just wanted to roll over and go back to bed and forget about the stupid holiday. _

_"SIRIUS! YOU"VE GOT PRESENTS!" I heard all three of my friends scream from downstairs, probably loud enough to wake the entire tower. What, how is that possible? I had to figure this out so I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. _

_Sure enough, there was a stack of presents for me under the tree. I saw there was one from each James, Remus and Peter and then there was a package from James's parents. _

_"James, they didn't have to send me anything," I told James after I saw the package. _

_"After I told them the story about how went against everything your family ever stood for and realized that your family hated your guts, they felt so bad for you. Let's just say you've already been welcomed into the Potter family," James replied. _

_Then, I heard footsteps coming from the girl's staircase and three all too familiar voices. Lily Evans, Becca Carlton and Carly Nixon were coming down the stairs. To lift my spirits even more, I decided to place one foot on the third step of the staircase and cause the whole staircase to turn into a slide and the three girls came tumbling down. . . _

Present Day

"Yeah, I remember that Christmas. And I still have the scar from landing on a random cat, who was not too happy." Becca had just walked into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Becca!" I was the closest to her, so I greeted her first with a hug. She walked across the kitchen to wish James and Lily a Merry Christmas, then turned back to me. "Where's Carly? Didn't she come with you?"

"Both of us went to go see our families this morning before coming over. She should be here any moment."

"So what did I walk in on?" Becca asked everyone as she walked over and gave Sirius a hug and a kiss.

"Well, Sirius had a little breakdown and decided to drink all the booze in the house. Carly's bringing more when she comes. It seems he can't remember how to talk correctly, unless he's reminiscing about some memory. He just retold our first Christmas at Hogwarts," I informed her.

"Hey, Moonster, remember Christmas fourth year…"

_Flashback December 24, 1974_

_Remus had decided to take me home because I had been complaining about going back to my parents' house for the Christmas break. James usually took me home with him, but his family was going skiing in the States. They offered to take me with them, but I didn't want to intrude. There was no way I was going home with Peter. That would have been a really creepy winter break. _

_Remus's parents met us off the train on Christmas Eve and took us home. We had a large, amazing dinner and Remus caught his parent's up with what was happening at Hogwarts. _

_At 10:00, Remus's parents went off to bed. I, however, wasn't in the least bit tired. I was in a mischievous and hyper mood. While Remus had been talking to his parents, I, not wanting to interrupt them, ate the rest of candy that I had bought on the train. The bag must have been at least 3lbs. I was bouncing off the walls._

_"Come on Remus, let's do something. Anything. Come on. Lets go. I might start singing." Remus got me out of the house and we were walking through the snow down the road, but I burst out into song anyway. _

_"JOY TO THE WORLD, VOLDY'S DEAD, WE BARBEQUED HIS HEAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BODY, WE FLUSHED IT DOWN THE POTTY!"_

_"Sirius, shut up. People are trying to sleep." I don't think I understood his words correctly and I thought he wanted me to change songs._

_"JINGLE BELLS, MRS. NORRIS SMELLS, FILCH LAID AN EGG, VOLDEMORT GOT SENT TO COURT, AND SNAPE TOOK BALLET! HEY!"_

_"SIRIUS! SHUT UP!" I shut up. He was kinda scaring me, the way he was glaring at me. "So what are we going to do at 10:30 at night on Christmas Eve?"_

_"Well, do you think there are still people downtown?"_

_"Maybe, I dunno, why?"_

_"We could dress up as Santa Claus and a reindeer and run around the town screaming 'Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!' And sing Christmas carols." Remus was looking at me like I was crazy, but I was deadly serious._

_"You must be kidding me." He looked at me. "Wait, you're actually not joking. You were a seriously deprived child weren't you?" I nodded._

_"Come on Remus, you know you want to. . ."_

Present Day

"Ok, Sirius. They don't have to hear the rest of the story," I stopped him before he got to anything too embarrassing, like me singing,_ I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_, very loudly in front of town hall while dressed as St. Nick. I made Sirius be the reindeer since he was so hyped up on sugar.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said and dashed out of the room. No one had ever been told that story and I didn't want them asking questions. I got to the front door and opened it to a smiling Carly. "Merry Christmas, hun." And a gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas," she replied with a smile on her face. "Now, I brought 3 bottles of wine, but I know Lily and James had a huge stash of it left over from the party a few weeks ago. What happened to it?"

"Well, Sirius had a little panic attack and decided to drink all of it. He's stumbling around, retelling Christmas stories from Hogwarts, which amazingly he remembers under his condition. Why don't we go join the others?" I took Carly's hand and dragged her into the kitchen where the others were waiting.

"Merry Christmas all!" Carly ran and gave everyone a hug. I took the wine from her and set it on the counter. Sirius made a beeline for it, but I grabbed it before he could get a hold of it.

"Aw, come on Moony. Just a little more."

"Sirius, mate, I think you've had a little much."

"So is that everyone? Wait, where's Peter?" Lily's voice rang above all our chatter.

"Oh, when I went by to pick him up, he said he wasn't feeling very well and he didn't think he was going to make it," I told her.

"Oh, ok. Well, everyone, I mean I guess only Becca and Carly because Remus and Sirius already know," Lily glared at James, who was looking in the opposite direction. "We're having a baby!"

Becca and Carly squealed in delight and ran over and gave Lily more hugs.

"Hey, Prongs, why don't we set the table? They might be awhile," I said. The three girls were all chattering away about babies. We walked into the dinning room a charmed the plates, silverware and food to follow us.

"How are things going with you and Carly?" James asked me.

"Really great," I replied.

"Are you ever gonna pop the question?" I had thought about, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to yet. We had been dating for so long, but I was worried for her safety because of what I was. I was afraid to let her any closer than what we were. I wasn't sure what to tell James. Luckily,

"I love Christmas; drinks all around!" Sirius came stumbling, yet bouncing into the dining room and took his place at the table. Then he started to sing rather loudly.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! TIS THE SEASON-"

"Oi, Padfoot! I love your amazing singing voice but we're about to eat," James to him as he sat down at his place at the table.

Everyone started to dig in.

"Lily, this is amazing," I complimented her after I had my fifth piece of Christmas ham.

"Yea, its amazing," Sirius copied me. "Oi, Lils, do you remember Christmas fifth year. . ."

_Flashback to December 24, 1975_

_It was Christmas Eve and Lily had already given me her present. . ._

Present Day

"OWW! That was my foot!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Here Sirius, why don't you have another glass of wine," I told Sirius, who I was sitting next to.

"Hey, I wanted to hear the rest of the story," James complained.

"Hunny, why don't you tell everyone some of the baby names we've picked out," Lily told James, trying to make him forget about Sirius's reminisce. That got him really excited.

"Well, if it's a girl, there's. . ." Lily eyed me suspiciously. I was the only other person who knew about Lily and Sirius's short fling back in fifth year, around the same time as Christmas. They never knew that I had found out because they thought I had been so wrapped up in my new relationship with Carly. "And if it's a boy, which I know it's going to be, there's. . ." I had walked in on them kissing one day and tried my best to forget it. I definitely did not want to bring up what I saw with James because I didn't want to hurt James and Sirius's friendship. Sirius, I knew, would solve the problem eventually. "I think Harry is my favorite name for a boy."

"Aww, that's a cute name. Harry Potter," Becca replied. "I really like it."

"I love it," Carly replied.

Basically everyone had finished eating so Lily, Becca and James decided to clean up, while Sirius, Carly and I decided to go hang out in the living room in front of the tree. The room was nice and toasty because a large fire was going.

"Hey Carly, do you remember Christmas sixth year. . ."

_Flashback to December 24, 1976_

_James, Peter, Carly, Becca, Lily and I were all having a snowball fight in the late afternoon on the Hogwarts grounds. It was the full moon so Remus wasn't able to celebrate Christmas with us. The rest of the Marauders were going to visit him later that night. The girls didn't know that Remus was a werewolf yet. Carly had been a little worried because of how suddenly and Remus had gotten 'sick' and was rushed to the hospital wing earlier today. James, Peter and I were trying to keep Carly preoccupied so she wouldn't go to the hospital wing looking for him, when he wasn't there. _

_The snowball fight ended and we all decided to go back up to the tower and dry off, then go downstairs to the Great Hall for Christmas Eve dinner. James, Peter and I took turns guarding the passageway out of the common room so that Carly wouldn't be able to sneak off to the hospital wing. If she did try to escape, our plan was to ask her to listen to our singing because we were going to perform a Christmas song to the entire Great Hall and we wanted her opinion of the song. _

_James and I were upstairs changing and heard a loud chorus of "Jingle Bell Rock." I seemed that Peter had to be the one to keep her entertained. _

_"Come on Pads, lets go save Wormy," James pulled me out of the room._

_"JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL ROCK, JINGLE BELLS CHIME IN JINGLE BELL TIME!" It seemed the Peter was even trying to dance to the song. He had made a little jig, but Peter wasn't a very good dancer, or singer in that matter, and Carly's face was priceless. _

_"Come on, Prongs, let's save him," I told him and started doing the save momes as Peter (but 10 times better)._

_"WHAT A BRIGHT TIME, IT'S THE RIGHT TIME TO ROCK THE NIGHT AWAY!" I started. Peter stopped singing to listen to me._

_"JINGLE BELL TIME IS A SWELL TIME, TO GO RIDING IN A ONE HORSE SLEIGH!' James chimed in._

_Then all together we sang, "GIDDY UP JINGLE HORSE, PICK UP YOUR FEET, JINGLE AROUND THE CLOCK. MIX AND A-MINGLE IN THE JINGLING FEET, THAT'S THE JINGLE BELL ROCK!" We had an audience now and everyone clapped and cheered when we finished. Carly was still and shock and Lily and Becca were at the top of the stairs staring at us with open mouths. _

_"Um, you guys should definitely sing tonight during dinner," Carly finally said, and then she started laughing so hard, she was finding it hard to breathe. When she finally calmed down, she said, "Come on guys, I'm hungry." And she led the way out of the common room. _

_Dinner was uneventful until our little routine. That was the highlight of the evening. Professor Dumbledore joined us for the last chorus. And everyone wanted us to sing another song. We decided on singing, "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree." Dumbledore didn't sing with us that time but he got McGonagall to come dance with him. _

_Carly tried to escape, but James spotted her trying to leaving and started to twirl her around. After that song, McGonagall got a little flustered and decided that everyone should go to bed at that time. The three of us were faced with a little dilemma. How were we supposed to keep Carly from going to the hospital wing during the night, while we were out with Remus?_

_Luckily, James noticed that Peter was about to eat a fizzing whizzby, which for some strange reason always knocked Carly out. She had some weird reaction to them. "STOP PETER!" He was just about to put the sweet in his mouth. "Let me have that."_

_Peter almost refused because it was his last one but he eventually gave it to James. James then stuffed the sweet into a cup cake he had taken from upstairs and gave it to Carly. Carly, not suspecting anything, ate it and was knocked out in a matter of seconds. _

_Lily jumped up from the sofa once Carly fell over asleep. "Oh no! That must have had a whizzby in it! Come on Becca, let's get her upstairs." Me and James high-fived so that the others wouldn't see. We had accomplished our mission!_

Present Day

"Yes, but you didn't think about how to stop her from getting to the hospital wing in the morning," I told Sirius. Carly had made it to the hospital wing in the morning and saw that I wasn't there. She said she sat in the common room, worried that something had happened to me. When I finally recovered, I went to see her. She had screamed at me and demanded to know where I was. I told her I was in the hospital wing, not realizing that she had tried to go see me. That was the only time we had ever been broken up, since we started dating in fifth year. She was mad at me that I was keeping something from her and I was too afraid to tell her my secret. Eventually, in the end I told her I was a werewolf, and she didn't care. That was the first time she had said "I love you."

"What did we miss?" James, Lily and Becca had just come into the room.

"Oh, Sirius just had another one of his flashbacks. It was to sixth year. So do you two want to sing Jingle Bell Rock cause I missed that?" I asked James, grinning. He blushed bight red. Sirius, on the other hand, started to get up and was about to start singing.

"Sirius, we can't. Peter's not here. We can't do it without him," James said urgently. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the loveseat. James and Lily sat down on the sofa next to me. Becca went and sat next to Sirius.

"Let's start exchanging gifts," Lily announced. Becca decided to give Sirius her gift first.

"Becca! Do you remember Christmas seventh year. . ."

_Flashback to December 25, 1977_

_I had been having a really rough Christmas. Remus, Peter and Carly had all gone home. James wanted to spend Christmas with Lily at Hogwarts, since they had just started dating. I didn't want to go home by myself to the Potter's house without him, which would have been a little odd. It was very hard to separate James and Lily, so I was basically spending Christmas with a large amount of firewiskey at the top of the boy's staircase._

_I had been through my second bottle when I noticed that someone was standing in front of me. I looked up and Becca was standing over me._

_"Can I join you?" What was going on with the world? Lily likes James and Becca asked to join me._

_"Um, sure," I replied hesitantly. I had almost forgotten that she was spending Christmas here, too. Lily was probably ignoring her like James was ignoring me. She sat down next to me and chugged half a bottle of firewiskey._

_"What's up with you?" I asked her._

_"My parent's are getting divorced. I couldn't go home, not with the house in chaos. I wouldn't know how to act or what to say. And now Lily's all wrapped up with James, literally and figuratively. This has been one crappy Christmas," she replied and chugged the rest of the bottle. _

_"Here, here! But at least your parents actually like you. Mine would be extremely happy if I died tomorrow. They could care less if I came home." I started my fourth bottle, or was it fifth._

_"Yea, well, at least you didn't catch your boyfriend of two years with another girl in a broom closet." She started on her next bottle._

_That's the second time that had had happened to her. She needed to date better guys. "You need to date better guys."_

_"I think I've just given up with them in general. I can't trust them enough any more to get in real relationships any more. To me, they're only good for sex." I eyed her. _Hmmm_._

_"That's why I've never been in a real relationship before. The one time I had, it didn't work out too well. Let's just face it. We suck at relationships." We both started laughing really hard; the firewiskey had started kicking in._

_"Let's make a toast," she said suddenly._

_"To what?"_

_"Here's to us and all our failed relationships!" We raised our bottles and drank heavily._

_5 BOTTLES LATER _

_"Here's to Lily and James!"_

_"Here's to Remus and Carly!"_

_"Here's to Peter and, well hopefully he'll get someone! Then again, who would even date Wormtail?"_

_"Here's to Hogwarts and Hagrid!"_

_"Here's to Dumbledore and McGonagall dancing a jig!"_

_10 BOTTLES LATER_

_"Here's to firewiskey!" Becca exclaimed._

_"Here's to sex!" I looked at her and for the first time ever, I felt an actually connection with her. She wasn't as bad as I thought she was. There was an actually spark between the two of us. I knew she felt the same way because the next thing I knew, she dropped her bottle, leaned in and kissed me, hard. I dropped my bottle and I picked her up to carry her to my room, her lips never leaving mine. We got to my bed and I started pulling off her shirt and then her black bra. . ._

Present Day

"Um, okay Sirius. I think they get what happened then. No need to get into details," Becca had elbowed him in the side to get him to shut up. She was blushing scarlet red. I had never, ever seen Becca blush. She got up from the loveseat and ran out of the room.

I looked around the room and saw that I wasn't the only one in shock. Apparently, no one else knew about Becca and Sirius.

"Umm, Lily. Maybe you should make Sirius a sobering up potion," I suggested.

"Yea, that would be a good idea. I already have some made, just incase something like this ever happened. Come on Sirius, let's go to the kitchen," Lily said, pulling Sirius out of his seat and dragging him to the kitchen.

Once he was out of earshot, James asked, "Did anyone else ever know about that?" The room was silent.

"BECCA! Where are you?" Apparently, the sobering up potion had already taken affect, because Sirius had run out of the kitchen.

Sirius's POV

_What had I done?_ I can't believe I had told that story. No one was supposed to know about me and Becca. We had sworn to keep it a secret from everyone else. I had totally blown it. We had been dating ever since that night. Something about that night had changed us. It was really weird, like something clicked between the two of us. We each had dared each other to give relationships one last shot, with each other. Everything had been great. We actually loved each other, which was something I never thought would happen to me. Now, I screwed up everything. I was going to propose to her Christmas morning. That was why I had gotten so drunk. I had started to freak out and get really nervous.

"Becca! Where are you?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. As I was running by a window, I found her. She was sitting outside on a bench in the snow, without a jacket, staring at the park across the street. I dashed outside, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"Becca!"

"Go away, Black. I don't want to talk to you!"

"Becca, just listen to me."

"Why should I? I thought we had agreed to keep this a secret. And you went on and blew it! This was actually working." She started to cry. I went over and sat down on the bench next to her. I put her coat over her so she wouldn't freeze and tried to comfort her.

"Becca, shouldn't we have told everyone eventually?" I asked her.

"I didn't want to mess anything up. I thought by telling everyone, somehow it would mess up our relationship. I didn't want to lose you." She had turned her head into my shoulder.

"I could never leave you. No matter what happens," I replied.

She took her head off my shoulder and looked up at my face. "Really?"

"Really," I replied and looked at her for I few seconds. I decided now would be the best time to do it. "Now this wasn't how I planned on doing it, but," I slid out from behind her, kneeled in the snow, and summoned the ring from my apartment. "Rebecca Elizabeth Carlton, will you marry me?" Her eyes widened in shocked and I really hoped she'd say something soon because my leg was starting to freeze.

A few more seconds, and then. . . "YES! YES! Of course I will!" I got up, pulled her into my arms and swung her around, while kissing her passionately.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long, but eventually we stopped kissing.

"Uh, we should probably go break the news to everyone. They may think I'm murdering you," Becca joked, still smiling.

Remus POV

"What's taking them so long to come back inside?" Lily worried. "You don't think she killed him do you?"

"Umm," I replied. I didn't know what to think. Sirius and Becca had been enemies since day one at Hogwarts. They personally set out to make sure the other's life was leaving hell. I never, ever thought this could possibly happen. But the more I though about it, the more it seemed reasonable. Becca and Sirius had always had difficult lives. Becca was a half-blood. Her mother didn't tell her father that she was a witch until Becca got her Hogwarts letter. There had always been tension in her house because Becca kept doing "odd things" (magic really). Becca's father wanted to have her locked up in some asylum but Becca's mother kept insisting that Becca was fine. But Mrs. Carlton was too scared to tell her husband that she was a witch. They finally divorced in seventh year, but Becca had already grown up in a harsh environment. She found it hard to trust people, especially men. Both the relationships she had had at Hogwarts had ended horribly. She had found both boys cheating on her. I thought that after that she had given up on boys for the rest of her life, but I guess not.

Sirius, on the other hand, had grown up in a family that despised him. His family was the worst type of wizard. They were one of the oldest pureblood families still alive. Sirius hated the lot. They were all about purebloods and big supporters of Voldemort. Sirius had been rebelling against them his entire life. When he finally got the chance to go to Hogwarts, his family pretty much disowned him because he had been sorted into Gryffindor. At the age of 16, he finally left his family by running away to James's house. He wanted nothing to do with them.

That was probably why the two fought so much at Hogwarts. They didn't want to admit to each other that they had something in common. Sure, the first day Sirius played that prank on her after getting off the boats first year (Sirius had blown her skirt up with a small gust of wind revealing her teddy bear panties to all the first years. Becca had screamed at him for 20 minutes in the common room that night.), the two weren't that thrilled with each other. Once they figured out that they had both had grown up in horrible circumstances, they could not show the other that they were weak. Both of them were too proud and would not give into the other. I guess, that Christmas night, they finally gave into each other and they realized that they could be there for each other.

At that moment, Sirius and Becca walked into the room, holding hands.

"We have some news for you," Sirius said, grinning.

"We're getting married!" Becca shrieked, grinning from ear to ear. Then she kissed Sirius full on the mouth.

Well, that was one eventful Christmas.

**Authors Note: Please, please, please tell me what you thought!!! And if you aren't reading untouchable, you really should!!! Happy Holidays! WolfAsh**


End file.
